


Who Stabbed Sean?

by leeloukat



Category: Teamiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Murder Mystery, WHYdunnit, Whodunnit, also yes the title is a nod to wkm, interview/notes format, mark's dating amy, only reference to past septiplier ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeloukat/pseuds/leeloukat
Summary: "You and your two friends were the only ones in the house when Sean was attacked, and I’m going to find out who it was."Who would want to kill Sean?And more importantly... why?The answer won't be given away so easily.(A Teamiplier Murder-Mystery where you're invited to try and find the murderer.)





	1. Chapter 1

Nestor-Darling, Ethan  
AGE: 21  
CITY OF RESIDENCE: Los Angeles  
RELATION TO VICTIM: friend  
MEDICAL NOTES: none

Nelson, Amy  
AGE: 23  
CITY OF RESIDENCE: Los Angeles  
RELATION TO VICTIM: friend  
MEDICAL NOTES: none

Scheid, Tyler  
AGE: 28  
CITY OF RESIDENCE: Los Angeles  
RELATION TO VICTIM: friend  
MEDICAL NOTES: previous kidney transplant. low risk of interference with interviews

 

 

Here’s the first summary. It’s compiled from three interviews, one for each suspect. Henry read it over just before. We’re seeing a couple of red flags.  
\- Alex

COLLABORATION OF INTERVIEW NOTES  
Original transcript: A. Waller  
Editor: A. Waller  
Head of Investigation: H. Aston, Police Detective II

**Aston: How are you feeling today?**

Nelson: Okay. Yeah, fine. Bit stiff. I got some sleep in our cell, though, so that’s something.

Nestor: Is this part of the interview? Right, sorry. I’m… tired. And overwhelmed. And I feel... awful.

Scheid: I’ve been better.

**Aston: Do you know why you’re here?**

Nelson: Yeah, I was a witness, right?  
Aston: I suppose. You’re also a suspect.  
Nelson: What?!

Nestor: You want to ask me questions and find out who did it.  
Aston: You don’t sound very happy about that.  
Nestor: It’s a little scary. I never thought I'd see the inside of an interrogation room, y'know? ...Could you, um, loosen my handcuffs? They’re a bit tight.  
Aston: Of course.  
Nestor: … Thank you.

Scheid: Yeah.

**Aston: I’d like you to first explain why Sean was staying with you.**

Nelson: He was in L.A for a hosting gig. Mark’s always offering up his house to friends who visit, and I guess Sean decided to take him up on it this time. So-  
Aston: This time?  
Nelson: Well, yeah, he normally refuses.  
Aston: Why?  
Nelson: He’s just too polite, that’s all.  
Aston: Why did he accept this time?  
Nelson: I’ve been wondering that myself.

Nestor: He came down to L.A because he was hosting this announcement of a new Bloodborne game on Friday. Mark offered that he stay over that night, maybe do a collab, y’know, film a video together.  
Aston: Do you know why Sean accepted this offer after denying it previously?  
Nestor: He was just tired of staying in hotels, I think. Mark and Tyler convinced him to stay… But I’m not implying anything. I didn’t… Jesus.

Scheid: He was just staying the night with us. Mark wanted to play a game with him when he got back. We were having fun.  
Aston: Why did Sean accept the offer to stay this time?  
Scheid: Mark and I convinced him. It took ages… I feel sick looking back on it.

**Aston: How close are you to Sean?**

Nelson: Not very close. I’ve spent some time with him, and he’s been a really cool guy, but I’d call him Mark’s mutual friend. I don’t even know the guy’s favourite colour.

Nestor: Close. Really close. I play games with him. He’s always so nice…  
Aston: Do you need a moment?  
Nestor: No, no, I’m fine.

Scheid: We always got along pretty well, but I haven’t had a lot of time to talk with him. If he lived in L.A, I think we’d be good friends.  
Aston: Amy called him Mark’s mutual friend.  
Scheid: Did she? Really? I’d call him my friend.

**Aston: What about the others? How do they feel about Sean?**

Nelson: I’m not sure. I’d say they feel the same towards him as me.

Nestor: It’s... hard to say. They met him through Mark. I just don't know why... why? 

Scheid: What can I say? He’s way closer to Mark than any of us.

**Aston: Are you ready to tell me what happened?**

Nestor: I’ve told it so many times, can’t we…?  
Aston: I want every detail.  
Nestor: Yeah, okay. Alright. Okay. Where do I start?  
Aston: Start with anything you found interesting.  
Nestor: Nothing. I’ve thought, long and hard, and there was just nothing that could’ve warned me that this would…  
Aston: Then start at the start.  
Nestor: Yeah. Obviously. Right. Mark left the house at seven pm. Tyler told me he’d gone to do a couple of jobs. We sat down in the lounge together, on our computers.  
Aston: What were you doing?  
Nestor: I- I was watching a YouTube video. I’m not sure what Tyler was doing, but he was typing something and taking care of the fire, and Amy was upstairs. He left the room maybe ten, fifteen minutes later.  
Aston: Can you be any more precise?  
Nestor: No, I can’t. I don’t know. He just left to the toilet. While he was gone, I got up and went into the kitchen for a snack. I was looking around for the chocolate biscuits I like, so I took a long time. Tyler was in the lounge when I got back. I, I sat down and kept watching.  
Aston: Anything unusual?  
Nestor: There was nothing, believe me. Not until Mark got home. He went upstairs to get Sean, and…

Scheid: How many times have you heard this story?  
Aston: Not enough.  
Scheid: Huh. Well, Mark told me he was going to deliver a letter to Wade and stop at the pharmacy. He left at seven pm, pretty much on the dot. I was in the lounge on my computer.  
Aston: Hold on. Does Mark deliver letters often?  
Scheid: Yes. Sometimes he sends letters to the kids he’s met through Make-A-Wish. But he’d just put a bunch of glitter and crafty shit on a letter and was sending it to Wade as a joke.  
Aston: Alright.  
Scheid: So he grabbed a jacket from upstairs and left, and Ethan came and sat down on the couch.  
Aston: Next to you?  
Scheid: Uh, no, opposite me.  
Aston: How was he?  
Scheid: Fine. Normal. He didn’t look nervous at all, if that’s what you’re asking.  
Aston: What were you two doing?  
Scheid: We were both watching YouTube videos.  
Aston: Really? Ethan says you were typing.  
Scheid: Yeah, I was trying to find a specific one. And Amy was upstairs, two doors down from Sean’s room. I got up and went to the bathroom ten minutes after Mark left. Ethan was gone when I got back.  
Aston: He says he was in the kitchen.  
Scheid: Yeah, that’s what he told me. I didn’t hear him. He came back and just sat down, though, like nothing was abnormal, and really, nothing was abnormal. It was seven-thirty when Mark got back. That’s when it all went to hell.

Nelson: I was in Mark’s room upstairs, reading a book and listening to music through a speaker. He came in to grab a jacket and tell me he was leaving. He said he had to grab painkillers, deodorant, stuff like that, and Tyler had reminded him to deliver a letter to Wade last-minute.  
Aston: What book?  
Nelson: Sorry?  
Aston: What book were you reading?  
Nelson: Uh, it’s called ‘Perfume’. Pretty good book. First time I’d read it. I was just sitting up there reading. And I heard footsteps at one point. The floor creaking. Sorry, it makes me shudder when I remember it.  
Aston: Is there any way of figuring out whose the footsteps were?  
Nelson: I’ll have to think about it. That was… that was whoever it was, wasn’t it?  
Aston: I assume so, yes.  
Nelson: Jesus.  
Aston: And then?  
Nelson: That’s the only thing that happened. I was so immersed in my book. I keep thinking, like, when I ran in and saw it, I thought it must be a joke. I couldn’t accept that it was real, because it didn’t feel real, because I never heard him. I know I had music playing, but you’d think he’d scream, right? Or cry out. But I didn’t hear anything. Maybe if I hadn't been playing that music, I don’t know, he might be… I just, I thought he would’ve screamed. But he didn’t. Mark did. When he came upstairs. And I wish that wasn’t the first thing that I thought was unusual. I wish I could tell you that I saw a clue, or this person was acting suspicious, or that I recognised who those footsteps belong to, like in a crime mystery book. But I don’t have anything else to tell you. The first I knew of it, Mark walked into Sean’s room and screamed.

Scheid: Look, I don’t know how to say this, but I didn’t do this.

Nestor: Do you believe anything I tell you?

Nelson: You think that I would want to kill someone? No. No way. And I’ll say it again and again, even if you don’t listen.

Aston: That’s up to me to decide. You and your two friends were the only ones in the house when Sean was attacked, and I’m going to find out who it was. This is your final warning.


	2. Chapter 2

28th April  
Sean McLoughlin  
  
When I walk into the room, Amy Nelson is tapping her fingers impatiently on the table. She is constantly looking me in the eye, barely looks nervous, confident in her every word. She doesn't like being accused of something she (apparently) didn't do. It's almost childish. I'm finding it hard not to think she's proud. But she softens at any mention of Mark or Sean. There is heart there.  
Ethan Nestor-Darling manages to meet my eye most of the time, and he doesn't look like he's lying, but the fiddling is driving me insane. His fingers are always moving. Most of his sentences are punctuated with nervous little laughs. When saying anything of substantial evidence, his eyes widen in fear. He's young, and he's scared, but it all feels so exaggerated.  
Tyler Scheid is a blank slate. I daresay he's still in shock. Every word is well-planned and dull. He spends most of his time staring at my hand as I write notes. It's hard to focus when the suspect is so monotonous, that's my main complaint. Why is he so emotionless?  
As for Mark, he's concerned about the fate of his friends, but seeing him reunite with them for the first time, its clear he knows he can't trust one of them. The door was locked, and still locked when he returned home; any invader would have had to pass through the lounge, alerting Ethan and Tyler to their presence, and I can't see any other way they could have entered. As it is, these three are the only suspects with no alibi at the time of the attack.  
Another interview tonight. Looking for motives.

 

 

COLLABORATION OF INTERVIEW NOTES  
Original transcript: A. Waller  
Editor: A. Waller  
Head of Investigation: H. Aston, Police Detective II

**Aston: I want you to think broader now. Did anything happen involving Sean in the past few weeks? Anything at all?**

Nelson: Mark’s got a solid alibi, right?  
Aston: Yes, we’ve got the receipts from the stores he visited.  
Nelson: Good. Because Mark and Sean had a small argument about a month ago.

Nestor: I know Mark was annoyed at Sean because of the way he’d been acting at VidCon, and Sean thought that was unfair. But I don’t want to talk about it.  
Aston: Why not?  
Nestor: I don’t know exactly what happened, I don’t want to give you the wrong idea.  
Aston: Can you give me a brief description?  
Nestor: No. I’d just mislead you.  
Aston: What if you-  
Nestor: Mark didn’t stab Sean!  
Aston: That’s not what I was implying.  
Nestor: Sorry. I’m sorry. This whole thing is freaking me the fuck out. Just ask Tyler about it, not me.

Scheid: I thought Amy would’ve talked to you about this. Sean took a panel time Mark had requested at VidCon a month ago. Not on purpose, obviously, but it annoyed Mark. Then they were both acting impatient and annoyed. They argued on the third night of the con, and refused to speak for the rest of the time.  
Aston: It sounds like there was a lot of tension between them.  
Scheid: Mmm. It was so unlike them both.  
Aston: Amy says it was resolved.  
Scheid: Yeah, it was. They talked it out over Skype, talked for hours. This was a really important night for them, too. They were officially patching things up. Mark was so kind to him the whole time. Sean just wanted to have fun with him again, I think.

Nelson: Everyone was saying it was because of the panel time at VidCon that they both wanted, but it wasn’t. Mark was fine about losing the panel. Okay, he was a little upset, but he was happy to give it to Sean. He wasn’t happy with the way Sean was acting.  
Aston: How was he acting?  
Nelson: A little cocky. Starting conversations about his opinions and not attending people’s panels. It was really weird behaviour for him, I mean, why wouldn’t he go to Mark’s panel? He always goes. Maybe he was just overexcited. Mark was being a bit snappy and unreasonable about it, anyway. He told me everything on the third night, after Sean’s panel, after Mark confronted him in his hotel room. They weren’t on good terms until about a week after the con ended. Mark felt bad about it almost immediately after getting home. They had a long talk about it on Skype, and they sorted it all out.  
Aston: Just a feud between friends, do you think?  
Nelson: Definitely. Friends argue.  
Aston: Were either of them acting unusually when they met up?  
Nelson: Not at all. Everything was okay again. For a little bit, Mark got his friend back. Fuck, I wish this hadn’t happened.

Aston: Is there anything else you can think of?  
Nestor: No. Just the hosting gig and the VidCon argument. Nothing else.

**Aston: How were the others treating Sean when he arrived?**

Nelson: Ethan was in the conversation with him and Mark, chatting away like he usually does. Tyler was a little quiet. He’s been pretty tired lately. And of course Mark was being lovely to Sean, joking and laughing… he was so happy, and…  
Aston: Are you okay?  
Nelson: Sorry, I need a second. I think it just hit me.

Nestor: Amy was joining in where she could, but she was talking more to Mark and Tyler than me and Sean. Tyler… I can’t really remember. I don’t think he said much.  
Aston: What were you talking about with Sean and Mark?  
Nestor: All sorts. The Bloodbourne game. Our channels. Mark talked and talked. He hasn’t been that talkative in a while.

Scheid: Ethan was tripping over himself to be included, of course.  
Aston: What was that?  
Scheid: What?  
Aston: You just rolled your eyes.  
Scheid: No I didn’t.  
Aston: Do you disprove of Ethan trying to include himself?  
Scheid: No, no, it was just- it was Mark and Sean’s thing, I guess. Like, they were friends again. They were on good terms again. Not Ethan’s fault, though.  
Aston: Right. And Amy?  
Scheid: Amy barely interacted with Sean at all, now that I think of it.

Aston: I think I’ve got enough for this time. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

INTERVIEW TRANSCRIPT: MARK FISCHBACH  
Transcribed by: A. Waller  
Head of Investigation: H. Aston, Police Detective II

Aston: I’d like you to tell me what happened that evening.  
Fischbach: But I’ve already told you this story…  
Aston: For the records. Any extra details you can think of.  
Fischbach: Okay. Tyler and I took Sean from the airport to his hosting event at the Los Angeles Theatre. He got home at five-thirty in the evening. At about quarter to seven he went up to his room to do some editing. I needed to go to the pharmacy and Tyler reminded me to deliver the joke letter to Wade. I went up and grabbed a jacket from my room. Amy was in there reading, I told her what I was doing. I went in to check on Sean, told him where I was going. He was sitting at the table with his back to- to the-  
Aston: Take your time.  
Fischbach: No, I’m fine, I’m fine. He was sitting with his back to the door. I closed his door behind me and left. Ethan wasn’t in the lounge yet, I think he was in the bathroom. I told Tyler I was locking the front door behind me. I did. I posted my letter. I went to the pharmacy and bought some painkillers, some deodorant and a chapstick. You’ve got the receipt for that. I stopped off at the 7-Eleven and got a Coke and a packet of biscuits for Ethan. You’ve got the receipt for that too. I got home just before seven-thirty. I unlocked the door and relocked it behind me. Tyler and Ethan were sitting in the lounge. Neither of them took much notice of me. I went upstairs and knocked on Sean’s door, opened it… He was lying on the ground… in a pool of his own blood… with a knife in his back. Apparently I screamed. It’s all blurry from there.  
Aston: Thank you.  
Fischbach: Sorry for being so… It feels like I’ve told that story to a million people. Everyone ringing me up, asking me to tell them everything.  
Aston: Yes, I understand.  
Fischbach: If you don’t mind me asking, how long are you keeping my friends in custody for?  
Aston: Until we find someone to put on trial. I’d like to ask you about your argument with Sean a month ago.  
Fischbach: Oh. Right. Yeah, we… I was a little upset because he’d been given this panel time at the convention for a solo panel, and I’d wanted that for myself. I wasn’t upset at him, specifically, just that I missed out on the chance. At the actual convention he was acting really unlike himself, over-confident and… I went to call him out on it, and he didn’t take it very well. But that was resolved months ago.  
Aston: I hear this night was important for “patching things up”.  
Fischbach: No one said it, but I think it was.  
Aston: And you’re close?  
Fischbach: Very close.  
Aston: How were the others acting around Sean, from your perspective?  
Fischbach: Well, Amy doesn’t know him very well, but she’s always polite with my friends, and that was no different. Ethan adores Sean, he was really excited to have him stay. It was quite cute, actually… and Tyler, well, Tyler was quieter than normal.  
Aston: Yes, I’m hearing that a lot. Would you say he was acting abnormally?  
Fischbach: Look, I’m not accusing anyone, but… yeah. Yeah, he was. Really quiet. But he was tired, I mean, it wasn’t completely out of the blue.  
Aston: Why has he been tired?  
Fischbach: He’s been having nightmares. It happens.  
Aston: I see.  
Fischbach: I don't understand how any one of them would do something like this.  
Aston: Do you think it was someone else?  
Fischbach: Well, it can’t have been. I just don’t know how…  
Aston: Sometimes we don’t see the symptoms until it’s too late.  
Fischbach: I can tell you right now that whoever did it must be sick. They need help.  
Aston: We’ll need to find who did it first. Thank you, that’s all I need right now.  
Fischbach: Alright. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

28th April  
Sean McLoughlin  
  
Mark's not a suspect, but I can't erase him from all this yet. He's the one Sean came to stay with, he's the one closest to Sean... he's the one tying them all together, somehow.  
But not a suspect. The doctors say it's impossible for Sean to have been bleeding out like that for more than twenty minutes. I just don't understand how it could be anyone I've talked to.  
It doesn't help that there's no evidence. We haven't run all the tests yet, but it's already clear that there are no fingerprints, nothing on the clothes they're wearing. Someone really planned this ahead. But how far ahead? And WHY?  
I need a motive.

 

 

COLLABORATION OF INTERVIEW NOTES  
Original transcript: A. Waller  
Editor: A. Waller  
Head of Investigation: H. Aston, Police Detective II

**Aston: There’s a few more things I’d like to discuss with you.**

Aston: I’ve discovered the book you were reading.  
Nelson: ‘Perfume’?  
Aston: ‘Perfume: The Story of a Murderer’.  
Nelson: It’s about a man who has the gift of-  
Aston: I’ve read the summary. Where did you get it?  
Nelson: Ethan leant it to me four days ago.  
Aston: Did you ask to read it?  
Nelson: No, he said I might like it. He said he… enjoyed it.  
Aston: You didn’t think of that before.  
Nelson: That’s… but he…  
Aston: Fiction can immerse and change people, can’t it, Amy?  
Nelson: Not me.  
Aston: Are you sure?  
Nelson: Ask Ethan.

Aston: I’m wondering if Ethan was eating anything when he returned to the lounge.  
Scheid: No, he wasn’t.  
Aston: Alright. Why were you so quiet on that evening?  
Scheid: I was tired.  
Aston: Why were you tired?  
Scheid: I haven’t been sleeping well.  
Aston: What have your nightmares been about?  
Scheid: Who told you that?  
Aston: Answer the question.  
Scheid: I don’t know. They’re vague. Confusing.  
Aston: You can’t remember them?  
Scheid: No, I can’t.  
Aston: How do you know they’re confusing?  
Scheid: I… I don’t know.  
Aston: Were you really just tired, or were you avoiding talking to Sean?  
Scheid: No! Why would I?  
Aston: That’s a good question. Why would you?  
Scheid: I wouldn’t!  
Aston: So why were you quiet?  
Scheid: I was tired! What are you gaining from this?!  
Aston: Why did you convince Sean to stay?  
Scheid: I wanted Mark and Sean to-  
Aston: I don’t believe that.  
Scheid: Then I’m not saying any more!

Aston: Did you read ‘Perfume: The Story of a Murderer’ before lending it to Amy?  
Nestor: Yes.  
Aston: Why did you lend it to her?  
Nestor: I thought she’d like it.  
Aston: Did you like it?  
Nestor: It was a little weird.  
Aston: Did you know there were no chocolate biscuits in the pantry?  
Nestor: What? No.  
Aston: Why didn’t you eat anything else?  
Nestor: I just wanted my biscuits.  
Aston: Weren’t you hungry?  
Nestor: No! I just- I was looking for my biscuits!  
Aston: Didn’t Mark tell you he was going to-  
Nestor: I DIDN’T FUCKING STAB SEAN!


	5. Chapter 5

28th April  
Sean McLoughlin  
  
Whatever barriers were up, they're cracking now. All three are struggling to hold onto their stories. Even innocent people can turn on others.  
Went back to search the house again with Abrel and Cassio. Among some trivial details (Amy's coat covered in cat hair? Emetics in the bathroom cupboard? Sean's room so messy?), I found an interesting little note right in the back of the fire. The bottom half is singed, but it somehow survived.  
Finally, I've got a direction.

 

COLLABORATION OF INTERVIEW NOTES  
Original transcript: A. Waller  
Editor: A. Waller  
Head of Investigation: H. Aston, Police Detective II

Aston: What relations have you had with Sean?  
Fischbach: We’re very close friends.  
Aston: Has it ever been more than that? …Mark?  
Fischbach: Once.  
Aston: Tell me about it.  
Fischbach: It- it’s very private. This is our private lives, I don’t want this leaving this room.  
Aston: I can’t promise that. I just need to know what happened.  
Fischbach: It was only once. In a hotel room, late last year. It was nothing serious.  
Aston: Romantic? Sexual?  
Fischbach: Both.  
Aston: And?  
Fischbach: We agreed that we wouldn’t do it again, that we would keep it secret.  
Aston: Would you do it again?  
Fischbach: I’m dating Amy now, I…  
Aston: Would you?  
Fischbach: I don’t know.

**Aston: What do you think of this note?**

Fischbach: Why is it burnt?  
Aston: We found it in the fire.  
Fischbach: I’ve never seen this before.  
Aston: He never gave it to you?  
Fischbach: No.  
Aston: What do you think?  
Fischbach: I…  
Aston: Does anyone else know about this?  
Fischbach: Amy. Just Amy. She understood.  
Aston: What would she think if she saw this?  
Fischbach: I don’t… she wouldn’t…  
Aston: What about Tyler? And Ethan? How would they react to this?  
Fischbach: I don’t know. Fuck, I don’t know.

Nelson: This is about their fling.  
Aston: You don’t look too bothered.  
Nelson: Well, Sean’s single, and I trust Mark to tell me if he’s going to accept an offer like this. See, right here, Sean says: ‘…talk to Amy about it’.  
Aston: You’re not worried about him betraying you?  
Nelson: He’s been cheated on before. I know he wouldn’t do this if he thought it would hurt our relationship. Did Sean get the chance to deliver it?  
Aston: No.  
Nelson: Do you think Sean burnt it?  
Aston: When was the fire lit?  
Nelson: I don’t know, but not until after I went upstairs.

Scheid: What is this?  
Aston: It’s addressed from Sean to Mark. Read it.  
Scheid: Huh.  
Aston: Have you seen this before?  
Scheid: No.  
Aston: Are you sure?  
Scheid: Yeah, I’m pretty sure I’d know if I’d seen it before.  
Aston: Did you know this was going on?  
Scheid: …Well, I-  
Aston: That’s a simple yes or no answer, Tyler. What’s taking so long?  
Scheid: I suspected.  
Aston: Really?  
Scheid: Yeah. I guessed something like this might be going on. But I never asked. This is the first real evidence I-  
Aston: I didn’t ask for a speech. What do you think?  
Scheid: I don’t know.  
Aston: You don’t know?  
Scheid: What am I supposed to think?  
Aston: That’s a good question.

Aston: I’m guessing you’ve never seen this before.  
Nestor: No. I- I had no idea, believe me. Why didn’t he tell me?  
Aston: Do you think he’d want to tell you?  
Nestor: What? …No, probably not.  
Aston: Would you have wanted to know?  
Nestor: M-maybe. Not if they wanted to keep it secret. I, I didn’t even suspect.  
Aston: Why didn't you suspect?  
Nestor: They weren’t acting unusually at all. Not that I remember, at least… He should have told me.

Aston: One more question. When was the fire lit?  
Scheid: Just before Mark left.  
Aston: Who lit it?  
Scheid: Me. Amy asked me to.

Aston: One more question. Did you ask Tyler to light the fire?  
Nelson: No. I was in Mark’s room, I didn’t need to get warm.  
Aston: He says you did.  
Nelson: Why would he say that?  
Aston: I think one of you is lying.  
Nelson: I didn’t ask Tyler to light the fire. Fuck, why did he say that? 

Scheid: It’s been ten minutes since-  
Aston: Shut it. Why did you light the fire?  
Scheid: Amy told me it was too cold.  
Aston: She says you’re lying.  
Scheid: I’m not.  
Aston: You won’t be forgiven in court for lying.  
Scheid: I’m not lying.  
Aston: If you say so.


	6. Chapter 6

29th April  
Sean McLoughlin  
  
Had to free up the interrogation rooms so have put them in a holding cell for a little while. They sit in icy silence, apparently. I don't blame them.  
Amy says Tyler is lying. Tyler says Amy is lying. One of them is telling the truth. One of them doesn't want to admit they wanted that fire. One of them wanted to burn that note.  
I wonder if that's the only thing they burned?  
I need to get someone before our custody warrant runs out. I do know that whoever did this seemed to do it because of this note, or on Mark's behalf. Mark has a solid alibi and I can't tie Ethan into any of this, but as for Ty  
Lost my train of thought. The guard just informed me Amy and Tyler got into a fist fight in their cell.

 

 

COLLABORATION OF INTERVIEW NOTES  
Original transcript: A. Waller  
Editor: A. Waller  
Head of Investigation: H. Aston, Police Detective II

Aston: That bruise doesn’t suit you, Amy. You shouldn’t be proud of what you did.  
Nelson: I’m not. I feel like such an idiot.  
Aston: Good.  
Nelson: Do you really think it was me? …Oh god, you do. Oh god…  
Aston: I don’t know.  
Nelson: Please, I wouldn’t hurt Mark - I wouldn’t hurt anyone! Please, please, I can’t hurt Mark, I can’t, I can’t-  
Aston: Just tell me the truth, Amy.  
Nelson: I am. I swear on - on Sean’s life, I swear I’m telling the truth.

Nestor: Are you sure there’s nothing more you know? No more evidence?  
Aston: Why do you ask?  
Nestor: Well - there must be something! Fingerprints, DNA, evidence lying around…  
Aston: Oddly specific.  
Nestor: I watch cop shows.  
Aston: Right. Well, we’re still running tests.  
Nestor: Oh.  
Aston: Don’t move.  
Nestor: W-what?  
Aston: You’ve got a bruise on your neck. Where did that come from?  
Nestor: Where?! Oh, no- that’s-  
Aston: There’s another one.  
Nestor: No- no- they’re hickeys. I’ve been- um- it’s embarrassing.  
Aston: Are you telling me the truth, Ethan?  
Nestor: It’s nothing. Believe me.

Scheid: I know that it was Amy now. It’s obvious.  
Aston: Why is it obvious?  
Scheid: She wanted to keep Sean away from Mark. She was upstairs by herself. Ethan and I have alibis in each other, but she doesn’t.  
Aston: Actually, Tyler, neither you nor Ethan have solid alibis. You went ‘to the bathroom’-  
Scheid: Don’t fucking act like you-  
Aston: -and Ethan was ‘in the kitchen’. Had you both stayed in the lounge, I would be more obliged to believe that neither of you did it, but then again, how do I know you’re not lying for each other?  
Scheid: We have nothing to lie about.  
Aston: I am increasingly put off by your attitude, Tyler. You are acting more and more distasteful towards me and I do not appreciate it.  
Scheid: I don’t like being accused of sticking a knife in my friend’s back. It scares me.  
Aston: Well excuse me, Tyler, but I am conducting a murder investigation and if I ask you questions, I expect you to answer them legitimately.  
Scheid: I’ve been helping in your investigation, alright? I was in the house and I know Amy did it.  
Aston: Fine. …Why does Ethan have bruises on his neck?  
Scheid: How am I supposed to know? I don’t see how that has anything to do with anything.

Nelson: Look, I just have to say it - we had no reason to hate Sean. I mean, Ethan loved Sean, for God’s sake. We all did, but Sean was Ethan’s idol and I’ll go to jail before I see him being locked up for wanting to… to do this to him.  
Aston: It’s nice to see you defending him.  
Nelson: Of course I am. I’m scared, we’re all scared, but I’m not going to throw them under the bus like Tyler fucking did to me. Ethan would never want to hurt Sean. I don’t think he could if he tried.  
Aston: You don’t think he’s hiding anything?  
Nelson: Wh- no, I don’t. Do you?  
Aston: I’m not implying I think he’s a murderer. I’m just wondering if you think he’s acting odd at all.  
Nelson: I’ve barely seen him, but I know he’s terrified. I suppose if he didn’t do it, he’d have nothing to be scared of - but I know I didn’t do it, and I’m still scared.  
Aston: Yes, of course. And you say Tyler had no reason to hate Sean?  
Nelson: Well, no, but… Tyler lied about me. I don’t know why he said I wanted that fire but since the moment I heard about it, I’ve known I can’t trust him anymore.  
Aston: Do you have any words in his defence?  
Nelson: …He always wants the best for Mark. I do know that. This just doesn’t make sense.

Scheid: What is she saying about me? You know, she told a big lie about me once. She told Mark I’d been using his computer and I was probably the one who got a virus on it. And that’s bullshit. Mark even assumed himself that one of the games he downloaded was from a dodgy place. I don’t even use Mark’s computer. Well, not often. But she claimed I’d probably downloaded something. I think she was doing it to cover her own tracks. Mark came to me, too, and I tried to tell him it wasn’t me but he just said I didn’t need to deny it or apologise or anything, he didn’t really care anyways. But she lied about me. I think Amy’s fucked in the head and she knows exactly what strings to pull. Whoever put a knife in Sean’s back is a monster.  
Aston: That’s… quite an accusation, Tyler. And please be more formal. I feel like I shouldn’t have to remind you that this is an official investigation tape that will be used in court.  
Scheid: Oh. Right. Sorry. Yeah, I know I’m forward and aggressive. I know you might not like me all that much. I’m sorry. It’s my instinct, I think. I feel like I owe Mark and Ethan this much - telling you straight up what I think instead of just dodging around it.  
Aston: This would all be so much easier if everyone was direct and truthful with me, wouldn’t it?  
Scheid: Yeah. Sure would.

 

 

29th April  
Sean McLoughlin  
  
I just need to spill all my thoughts out on paper before I can keep doing this.  
I don't know what to think. It's been a long time since I encountered a case like this, so tight-lipped and difficult to decipher. One moment I think I'm onto something, and the next, the tiniest thing drags me the other way.  
I just have to dig a little bit deeper. I can feel it. I'm right on the edge of something.  
But what do I have to do to get there?


	7. Chapter 7

COLLABORATION OF INTERVIEW NOTES  
Original transcript: A. Waller  
Editor: A. Waller  
Head of Investigation: H. Aston, Police Detective II

Aston: Alright, this is your last chance, Ethan. Anything you’ve neglected to tell me comes out right now.  
Nestor: I’ve said all there is to say. What more do you want to hear?  
Aston: It’s not about what I want to hear, it’s about you. Your complete honesty and compliance in this room. Starting now.  
Nestor: I don’t know anything more. Believe me.  
Aston: I think you’re lying. Start talking.

Aston: Put away the attitude and tell me why you’re trying to accuse Amy of murder.  
Scheid: What the fuck?  
Aston: You can’t be that convinced that she stabbed Sean. You didn’t even hear any of her evidence. You’re just getting riled up and trying to, in her words, throw her in front of the bus. So why?  
Scheid: It has to have been her!  
Aston: And Ethan? What could Ethan be hiding?  
Scheid: Nothing. He’s hiding nothing.

Nestor: I have nothing to say.  
Aston: Why don’t you tell me why you’re acting so nervous? Why you stutter every time you talk about Tyler, why you tear up every time you talk about Sean-  
Nestor: I’m a suspect for a murder attempt! Am I really acting odd?! Sean is- he’s-  
Aston: Your eyes go wide whenever I ask a question that pokes at the truth and then you give me an answer that doesn’t line up. You can’t hide anything from me, understand?  
Nestor: If I was hiding something, you would have found it by now, surely, if you weren’t a blind fucking idiot!

Aston: The murderer had to have been wearing gloves and, judging by what little I found in the ashes of your fire, they must have burnt them. How could Amy have done that?  
Scheid: We were both out of the lounge! Ethan was banging around in the kitchen, making a racket, he wouldn’t have heard her come down!  
Aston: I thought you said you couldn’t hear Ethan in the kitchen.  
Scheid: I- what?  
Aston: It’s here somewhere.  
Scheid: Are you serious?  
Aston: Right here! I say, “Ethan says he was in the kitchen”, and you say, “Yeah, that’s what he told me. I didn’t hear him.”  
Scheid: Wh- that doesn’t- I didn’t mean-  
Aston: Gotcha.

Aston: Watch your fucking tone with me, kid.  
Nestor: Okay, I’m sorry, but-  
Aston: You’re not one I would typically chalk up for murder, but I’m not going to let you get away with anything, get it? I said, get it?!  
Nestor: Yes.  
Aston: Tell me what you’re hiding.  
Nestor: Nothing!  
Aston: Tell me what you’re hiding!  
Nestor: Stop yelling!

Scheid: It was a tiny exaggeration!  
Aston: It was a lie.  
Scheid: Oh, shut up! I’ve given you my verdict, I’m done.  
Aston: You don’t get to stand up to me. I’m the guy who deals with murder investigations and you’re the guy wearing handcuffs. If I decide to, I can push to have you locked up for a long time.  
Scheid: Don’t.  
Aston: “Don’t”? That’s all you have to say to me?  
Scheid: Please.

Aston: Talk!  
Nestor: What do you want from me?!  
Aston: TALK!  
Nestor: I don’t know anything! Believe me! I don’t know why someone wanted to drive Mark and Sean apart, I don’t know why they stabbed him, I don’t know why this happened, I don’t know how he could do this, I don’t know anything more! I don’t KNOW! Just believe me! JUST BELIEVE ME!

Aston: If you did this, you are going to regret it for the rest of your life.  
Scheid: Please don’t. I’m begging you. I’m innocent.

Aston: …Ethan. Don’t cry.  
Nestor: I - I don’t want - to go - to jail… I don’t w-want everyone to - to hate me… I didn’t - didn’t - I didn’t do anything wrong… I just…  
Aston: You just what, Ethan?  
Nestor: I can’t talk.  
Aston: You have to. Because if you don’t, that’s a legal offence. And you will be sent to prison.  
Nestor: You don’t understand!  
Aston: I will convict you for withholding information from a police officer.  
Nestor: Please…  
Aston: But if you do talk, I will do everything in my power to reward you for it. I will keep you safe.  
Nestor: You promise that?  
Aston: I promise that.  
Nestor: …Okay.


	8. Chapter 8

COLLABORATION OF INTERVIEW NOTES  
Original transcript: A. Waller  
Editor: A. Waller  
Head of Investigation: H. Aston, Police Detective II

Aston: I’m going to consider this your last chance to talk, Amy.  
Nelson: So you’re- you’re nearly done?  
Aston: I’m coming to a conclusion.  
Nelson: This is nearly over? Good.  
Aston: No, this is not ‘nearly over’. Not even remotely. If you think you can come through this swiftly and easily you are very wrong. I’ve given you plenty of chances to be honest with me, and now-  
Nelson: And I’ve taken all of them.  
Aston: Don’t interrupt me. Now you tell me why I should believe you didn’t burn the gloves and the note.  
Nelson: Woah, woah! I told you I didn’t do it! I swore on Sean’s life!  
Aston: Yes. How honourable of you.  
Nelson: I didn’t do this. I’ll swear it on anything you want. I’ll swear it on my own life.  
Aston: I’d love to believe you, Amy, really I would. But I can’t.

Aston: You’re not hiding anything from me, are you, Mark?  
Fischbach: I’ve told you everything I know.  
Aston: Nothing about Sean?  
Fischbach: Nothing.  
Aston: Nothing about Amy? Nothing incriminating?  
Fischbach: No.  
Aston: You don’t have to lie for her. You don’t have to lie for anyone.  
Fischbach: You think I would? No. Never. I’m not here to prove any one of them innocent. That’s not my job. I’m here for Sean.  
Aston: You’re the only person I can trust. I appreciate that. You’re a good man, Mark. That’s why I need to make sure that there’s nothing else you can say to help me.  
Fischbach: I’m sorry. There’s nothing more. It’s up to you now.

Aston: Could you hear Ethan in the kitchen when you went downstairs?  
Nelson: I didn’t go downstairs. Tyler would have seen me, Ethan would have heard me. I stayed in my room the whole time. Didn’t step foot outside. Not for a second.  
Aston: You were practically right next to Sean’s room throughout the whole incident and you report hearing nothing.  
Nelson: Don’t.  
Aston: Don’t what?  
Nelson: Don’t use that to guilt me. It haunts me, okay? That I didn’t hear him… that I didn’t do anything, couldn’t do anything, as it all unfolded… it will haunt me forever. Don’t use that against me. I can’t bear it.

Aston: Does she get angry?  
Knutsen: Barely ever. She’s gentle as anything.  
Aston: Does she get frustrated?  
Knutsen: Hardly.  
Aston: Is she violent?  
Knutsen: Are you serious? This is Amy we’re talking about, right?  
Aston: Kathryn, I need you to be brutally honest.  
Knutsen: I am. Amy didn’t do this. She would have stopped it if she could. I know she would.

Aston: You’ve got a good heart, haven’t you, Amy? Yes. You wouldn’t keep the truth from Mark, from Sean’s family - you wouldn’t rob them of that, would you? No? You had better fucking hope I believe that.  
Nelson: This ‘bad cop’ thing you’re using on me? It doesn’t work. Wanna know why? Because I never stabbed Sean.


	9. Chapter 9

30th April  
Sean McLoughlin

I think Amy is telling the truth.  
I still get the feeling that not everything is on the table, but she's got nothing more to give me.  
Ethan was difficult to crack. Even after his agreeing to share the truth, it took a long time and plenty of poking and prodding in the right spots for him to spill, and even then, he stuttered and worried and went back on his own words. Still, now I have a perfect image of the events leading to the crime.  
Ethan and Tyler, seeing the fragility of Mark and Sean's relationship, conspired to prevent them from keeping or strengthening ties. They sabotaged panel times, subtly drove Mark and Sean to argue, and were planning to continue their little stunt during this visit. His words are backed up by the emetics I found in the bathroom (to spike Sean's drink) and by evidence from Mark. When the whole story was revealed Ethan's mental state collapsed and I couldn't get any more out of him.  
Though he made it very clear that he believed Tyler could not have killed Sean, he refused to even consider returning to the holding cell out of terror.


	10. Chapter 10

MOTIVES

Mark, while not at all a possibility, is the centrepiece of their motives. I know he doesn't want that, but that's just a fact.  
Ethan wanted Mark and Sean apart. I suspect jealousy played a part in this motivation. He clearly adores Sean and though he didn't admit it, I think he had a lot to gain from separating them. But if he wanted to get closer to Sean so badly, why would killing him be a logical thought? Anger at finding the note? He continued to deny knowing about the note, though. And I can't imagine Ethan doing that. Nor can any of his friends.  
Amy is dating Mark. Jealousy is a possibility. Judging by her tone and behaviour while talking about Mark and Sean's past, I'm guessing she's not as happy about it as she says, or as Mark thinks. But for some weird reason I trust Amy. I trust in her compassions to Mark and Ethan, and even Tyler, on occasion. What was once a cold, annoying facade has turned into bare honesty and confidence in her own innocence. Still, I think there's something behind her peaks of hostility towards me, whether it be fear or something she's trying to hide.  
Tyler had little to gain from Sean's death. His motivation to driving Mark and Sean apart was clearly his determination to do what was 'best' for Mark, but only a lunatic would think that the murder of Mark's close friend would benefit anyone. It's true that his attitude both irritates me to no end and makes me extremely distrustful of his words, but I would be a fool to let that distract me. Tyler is one of Mark's most trusted friends for a reason. But when I look at the crime scene, he is undoubtedly the one with the best means and opportunity of stabbing Sean. I think Ethan is terrified of him. I think Amy truly believes he is the only possibility. I think his little lies and his accusations towards Amy only point more fingers towards him. Plus, both he and Ethan hid the truth about their plans, and I can't put away the idea that this could have been the true end goal.  
There are more hints scattered around, I know it, but it's now coming up to three in the morning and I can't think straight. I'm going to sleep, and tomorrow, I'm going to decide who tried to kill Sean, and why.


	11. Chapter 11

INTERVIEW TRANSCRIPT: TYLER SCHEID  
Transcribed by: H. Aston  
Head of Investigation: H. Aston, Police Detective II  
THIS IS A CONFIDENTIAL DOCUMENT WHICH WILL BE PRESENTED IN COURT. UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES MAY YOU COPY OR SHARE THIS DOCUMENT.

Schied: Are you going to talk, or are you just going to sit there?  
Aston: What are you scared of, Tyler?  
Scheid: I’m not.  
Aston: That’s a lie. Your voice is shaking. Do you want me to tell you what you’re scared of? You’re scared of what I’m about to do to you.  
Scheid: I’ve done nothing wrong.  
Aston: That’s another lie. You’re full of those, aren’t you? You know, if you confess right now, you might be allowed a parole.  
Scheid: Why do you think it was me? Huh? What makes you think that?  
Aston: I’ll tell you exactly what makes me think that. Your attitude. Your words. The things you said. The little lies scattered everywhere. I can tell most of what you’re telling me is made up because you can’t hold your story together.  
Scheid: Give me one example. No, give me more than one example.  
Aston: Happily. Whether or not you heard Ethan in the kitchen depended on who you wanted to shift blame to. You lied about Amy wanting the fire lit and you were the one tending to it. You lied about reminding Mark to mail the letter, though I can't imagine why, and you didn't tell me that your need to protect Mark resulted in you driving him away from one of his friends, which despite your great act of grief and horror, is clear in your distaste for Sean.  
Scheid: I - but - how did you… he told you, didn’t he?  
Aston: Yes, Ethan did. Everything. And there’s one more thing, Tyler. Just before he broke, he said something very interesting. “I don’t know how he could have done this.” I didn’t notice it at the time, but it’s very distinct. He. Could Ethan have known, Tyler? Could he have known that you stabbed Sean?  
Scheid: He wanted this outcome. More than I did.  
Aston: You found the note, didn’t you? And you stabbed Sean over it.  
Scheid: He was going to tear us apart.  
Aston: Right. Get in here and lock him up, I’ve got my confession.  
Scheid: No you haven’t! I’m not done yet! Do you know how long we planned that? How crazy Sean drove us? Ethan had months worth of sabotage written down in a notebook, each one more invasive and dangerous than the last-  
Aston: Sit down right now.  
Scheid: -and he has the audacity to scream at me about murder! He went fucking insane over Sean!  
Aston: I’m thinking he’s not the only one.  
Scheid: I’m the most god damn sane person here. I was protecting Mark. You think anyone else did that? Amy - ha! Hahahahaha!  
Aston: Get him out of here, now.  
Scheid: She watched! She WATCHED! She heard him cry out and stood outside her door watching me leave with bloody hands and I stood there and stared at her, and I saw the acceptance in her eyes, and she turned around and went right back into her room as if- get your fucking hands off me! She lied for me! SHE WANTED ME DO IT!  
Aston: This is over.  
Scheid: LET ME GO! GET OFF! GE-


	12. Chapter 12

1st May  
Sean McLoughlin  
  
Tyler Scheid is currently on trial for the attempted murder of Sean McLoughlin.  
He still places no blame on himself. He really believes it was the actions of those around him that caused this. As Mark said once, he must be sick. I personally believe he was tipped over the edge when he saw the note, rather than planning it.  
I have yet to tell Mark. I'm sure he'll be devastated, but being able to pin down Sean's attacker will hopefully bring some relief to everyone, including Sean himself, when he finally recovers. I hear his recovery is progressing very well, actually. Maybe Sean will be able to tell us that he knew all along that it was Tyler.  
Whatever the case, Tyler Scheid is going to prison for a long time.  
As for Tyler's outburst - I initially thought it a desperate last attempt to push blame off himself, but the more I looked at it, the more it intrigued me. So I talked to Amy and Ethan one last time. I chose to destroy the recordings afterwards. Nothing much came of them, anyway. Ethan continued to deny having prior knowledge or winding Tyler up to the point of murder, and I couldn't find this notebook of invasive plans that Tyler talked about. Amy said the notion she had lied on Tyler's behalf was ridiculous and the words of a mad man trying to get her locked up.  
I can't convict them based on Tyler's words if they say they didn't do anything. But the bruises on Ethan's neck...  
And the look on Amy's face...  
I guess I'll never know for sure.


End file.
